


Breaking the Law

by tabaqui



Series: Obsession [6]
Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychological Torture, RPF, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui
Summary: The Greek quote is by  Apollonius of Rhodes, fromJason and the Golden Fleece





	Breaking the Law

**Author's Note:**

> The Greek quote is by Apollonius of Rhodes, from _Jason and the Golden Fleece_

Breaking the Law  


_Τέτοια ήταν η φωτιά της αγάπης, αθόρυβοι, αλλά όλες τις χρονοβόρες_   


Somewhere, Christian's phone was ringing. Christian jerked at the cuffs and then groaned, his shoulders screaming, his wrists on fire. His ribs.... Fuck, he didn't even want to think about it. He risked a look down, but mostly what he saw was blood, welling up and running down from the numerous little cuts Jason had made.  


Christian's phone stopped, and a moment later started again, and Christian felt his heart kicking up, harder and faster. It was _Jensen's_ ringtone, that old Eagles song, and this time of night, Jensen would usually be out and about with Jared, doing things that were only sometimes illegal. Like climbing the water tower in town to throw water balloons.  


Not such a big deal, except last time they'd been water balloons full of alcohol that they'd lit on fire first, to 'see what it looked like'. Fucking idiots.  
Fortunately, that year, it'd been a wet summer.  


Christian laughed softly, a laugh that ended in a groan of pain, and his phone stopped ringing. And then started again and no, this was not good, not good at all. It meant either he and Jared were drunk, and up to something stupid that they wanted Christian to join in...which meant they might be heading to Christian's house at this very moment. _Or_ , Jensen had convinced Jared that Christian was in some kind of trouble because of the _motherfucking psycho_ , and they were heading to Christian's house this very moment.  


Christian had seen the fucking gun Jason had, and he had a couple of his own that weren't exactly hidden away (or locked up), and oh _fuck_ , what if somebody started shooting? What if somebody got _shot_?  


The water in the bathroom shut off with a little _clunk_ and Jason stepped out, one of Christian's towels in his hands, dark and wet, and another, dry, draped over his shoulder. He had a smudge of Christian's blood on his cheek and another on his jaw and he was grinning like some kind of mad dog. He climbed up onto the bed, straddling Christian's hips, and Christian tried not to jerk under him, revulsion making his skin crawl.  


Fucking bastard was _hard_.  


"This is gonna hurt, sorry," Jason said, and draped the wet towel over Christian's ribs. And Christian _screamed_ , because the towel was wet with more than water, it was soaked with alcohol, too, and oh holy _fuck_ , that hurt.  


Jason made little hissing noises between his teeth and clamped a damp, alcohol-reeking hand on Christian's mouth. Christian bared his teeth and _bit_ , and Jason backhanded him.  


"Fuck's sake, Christian, stop bein' so damn contrary, would you? Just gonna make things worse," Jason said. He pressed his hands over the towel, squishing out water and alcohol and making Christian writhe, gasping. "You act like you can do anything and I ain't gonna mean ya, and you can fuckin' see that's not true."  


Jason dragged the towel away slowly, making Christian whine in pained little gasps, rough loops of the old terry cloth catching on the edges of the cuts. Jason looked critically down at the mess and started dabbing here and there, wiping up blood. He glanced up at Christian, eyes bright.  


"You sure do bleed. But that's good, cleans it out. Just gonna have to cover it up with somethin' before we go. Can't have you bleedin' all over the road."  


"Wha...what? Go - where?"  


Jason scrubbed at a bit of blood, lip caught between his teeth, and then tossed the wet towel away. He pulled the dry one down off his shoulder and started blotting, and Christian groaned again.  


"Goin' with me, honey. Did'ja really think I was just gonna leave come sun-up or something? We got miles to go, Christian. Miles to go…." He leaned back, weight shifting on Christian's hips, and surveyed his handiwork. "That looks so pretty, Christian; you're gonna love it when it's all healed up."  


"What...th'fuck did you...do to me?" Christian asked. His head was fuzzy, thumping with a headache. He felt nauseated, and too hot, and then cold, rushing waves of it, all through him. His heart would just not...settle the fuck down. Like being thrown off a bronc, hand caught, body pinwheeling along with the flashing hooves.  


_Breathe_.  


Jason reached down and ran his finger along Christian's skin, just above his navel, under the last line of marks he'd made. His fingertip felt like ice. "It says _'Such was the fire of Love, stealthy but all-consuming'_. That's me for you, Christian. That's you for me. So stealthy, you just...sneaked up on me. But, fuck, now that I know? Now that I see?"  


Jason leaned down, so close that his shirt just brushed Christian's skin, his elbows on either side of Christian's shoulders, face so close they were nearly touching. His breath smelled like smoke and candy. Christian...didn't move.  


"I am..all-consumed. By you." Jason hesitated, and then leaned _up_ , just a little, and pressed a cold, dry kiss to Christian's forehead. And then he was up and off, moving fast, leaving Christian gasping. Christian's phone started ringing again. "S'why we gotta go. Can't finish this here, not with your buddies tryin' to get hold of you." Jason picked Christian's phone up from where it had fallen and looked at the screen, then turned and hurled it against the wall. It hit and shattered, bits raining down, silenced.  


"You better hope they give up, Christian, 'cause I'm not in the mood to play nice."


End file.
